levi x brat
by Zombie Mayhem
Summary: eren is levi's puppy, and levi is eren's master. but what happens when levi startes likeing eren more than human and pet? but there was something that was bothering levi why was eren starting to avoide levi? something was wrong and he knew it! what was eren hiding...? find out now!
1. Chapter 1

well i hope you guy's enjoy this story i think this story is going to be a lot better than the first one. so please enjoy!

i do not own snk or any of its charecters thise belong to their rightful owners. :3 hope u guys like it!

* * *

><p><span>Levi x brat<span>

Levi was walking down the road when he was feeling quite lonely hangi said it was due to some many people dying in his past it was true he had seen so many of his comrades die. Erwin also had a pet once what was his name… Marco he was this black dog with freckles on his face.

"I'll go ask Erwin where I can get one of those pets" Levi thought to himself.

As he was walking back to the scouting region he went straight to Erwin.

"Hey Erwin"

Erwin looked up to see Levi.

"Yes Levi "Erwin said

"Remember when you had that pet Marco?" Levi started

"Yeah, he got ran over remember, he didn't deserve that kind of ending only half of him was left when I got home. " Erwin said his expression not changing

"Well, I want one to "Levi said there was a awkward pause

"I heard from hangi that only the higher up's can have one on base so where can we get one?" Levi said

"I can take you to the store where they have the entire higher class pet's "Erwin said

"Alright let's go get it over with those places are always so dirty" Levi said his face grimaced at the thought of all the nasty things at the pet store.

"No I'm taking you to a special pet store here there are high class human half animals" ( human's with a tail and animal ear's and act kind of like the animal).

As they were walking down to the pet store Levi was watching the floor closely making sure that no gum got on his shoes. After five minutes they were finally at the pet store.

Levi browsed around looking for the right one

he looked at a horse human named jean " too big"

He looked at a gray mouse human named Connie "too small"

He looked at a blonde fluffy puppy human named Armin "too fluffy "

he then he saw him a cute brown puppy named Eren his huge green eyes and a wide heartwarming smile as he saw Levi walked towards him. His tail swapping back and forth happily, as Levi went to pet him behind the ears. Levi almost got a nose bleed looking at how innocent and helpless he looked chained up with a collar that was too big for him.

"I take it you want him" Erwin said looking at Levi's face turn bright red and turned away to hide his nose bleed.

'Yeah I'll get him" Levi said to Erwin now smirking.

"We'll I'm sure this little guy will have lots of fun with you" Erwin laughed

Levi and Erwin went to the counter to go and buy Eren. But the manager rushed in when he heard another person was going to try to take care of eren and came out to see the man that was buying him

" sir I will let you know this let has been returned to us many times, not from obedience obviously but ever time someone tries to get him they all ... returned him immediately. We still don't why but he is just not ...normal" the manager finally finished.

Eren hired his face in shame by the story that got told every time someone wanted to buy him .

Levi just stood there for a moment looking at the manager with a cold glare " do you know why they call me humanity's strongest?" Levi paused to see his expression " because I am strong I killed so many titans that they could fill all of wall Maria!" Levi said of course over reacting but the manager looked as if he was about to see himself. Levi then took eren and left the manager to quiver in fear by his over statement.

Eren seemed to have no idea what the outside world was and played with everything he saw enjoying every minute of it. But Levi and Eren finally getting home late and they decided to go to sleep. But Levi wanted to talk a little bit with Eren to get to know him better.

"So your name is Eren right" Levi said

"Yes sir!" Eren said immediately

Well that's good the brat already knows that I have to be called sir.

"Sir "Eren said softly

"What is it? "Levi said softly and came closer to Eren rubbing his ears.

Eren could feel Levi's warm breath all over him making him shiver.

" Could I sleep with you tonight?" Eren said blushing innocently

This made Levi smirk

" oh so puppy wants to sleep with daddy hmm" Levi said

" well I'll let you sleep with me tonight only if you give daddy a kiss " Levi smirked again thinking the boy wouldn't do it and would sleep on the floor. But to Levi's surprise the boy the boy leaned in putting his arms around Levi pulling him in to a kiss. Eren's lips were so soft and the expression he wore was so beautiful it was like he was trying to hide that he was enjoying the kiss. Levi finally realized that the boy actually did it and started to kiss him back wrapping his arms around the boy, starting to enjoy himself in the boy's warmness. But Levi was soon disappointed when the boy tried to break away from the kiss but levi didn't let him.

" wait sir mmmhmhm" eren tried as levi pulled him deeper into the kiss finally pushing him on floor.

Levi started to take the boys shirt and threw it of to the side sliding down to eren's tummy and licking it up and down it.

"Ahhh" eren moaned out in pleasure as levi's fingers started to slide down eren's back side making eren moan loudly now levi then started kissing eren again this time biting his lip softly making him bleed a bit.

Eren's eyes grew wide with the pain and tried to say to levi

" sir no DON'T " eren yelled

But there was suddenly a very bright light shining from eren

Eren then turned into this BEAST levi had no idea about what to do next he looked at eren in total shock.

Eren stood there as a huge titan breaking the underground wall. Levi was totally zoned out just staring at the half dog titan with the beautiful green eyes.

" eren?" Levi was cut off by the sad eyes the titan was giving him as if saying that he was sorry and begging for forgiveness. Levi grabbed the titan hardly so this was the boys secret... oh hangi was going to have lots of fun testing his beautiful puppy boy.

no not only hangi was going to have fun testing but levi was also going to fun testing the boy with his own experiments. levi smirked at the idea yeah this was going to be nice

* * *

><p><strong>authors note : hey guys i hope you guys like this story this only the beginning of it though so dont freak. oh yeah i just wanted to clarify a few thing's <strong>

**1) eren is a person but has a puppy tail and ear's( you can see the picture from the story picture up above)**

**2) there are still titans in this world**

**3) yes eren will fight some and be determined like the good ol eren in the anime and manga**

**4) eren can transform when he hurts himselfs or if others do it but when he does he is mostly a like huge wolf but is still considerd a titan**

**if you guys have more quetions or just want to say if its good or not im fine with that. i will make new chapters soon until the bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own snk or any of its charecters but please enjoy :3

* * *

><p><span>Eren?<span>

After that event Levi put Eren to bed next to him. That's when Eren stopped crying in his sleep.

"Why… "Eren said as he curled up to Levi. What was going on?! Levi was almost pulling out his hair from all this confusion.

"What just happened in eren's past that gave him so much pain?" Levi whispered to himself.

The next morning he found that Eren was nowhere to be seen. Where was that brat gone now?  
>Levi was now looking frantically for Eren all over the place. Only to see Eren looking around the loud scouting region dining hall stopping by the people sitting in the chairs.<p>

Many people as Eren was looking around looked at him weirdly; Most of them had never seen his kind before.

Suddenly a woman stood up seeing Eren and dashed over to Eren almost like a cheetah

The woman then leaped on Eren petting his ears softly.

"Who do you belong to cutie?" Hanji said

Eren blushed as Hanji praised him but how could he not know the name of his master?

Levi rivalle, humanity's strongest… Eren shivered as he thought of Levi's name. ever since Eren was a pup every time the bell sounded he would run to the window immediately and looked out of it and every time he saw Levi on his horse proudly sitting on it, he could hear what all the people would always say about Levi killing lots of titans trying his hardiest to kill all the titans so humanity could be free. At that moment as I saw Levi and the others risking their life for the sake of humanity he decided to try and be in the survey corps. Plus Armin always had this book about the outside, the liquid fire, the salty water, and the sea of sand. I want to see… the outside… what's it like to be free? I want to know… but now I have a chance to kill all of all them, for what they did to us.

Just then Levi stomped in.

"He's mine Hanji don't touch him with your dirty hands "Levi said sternly

"But Levi he's so cute I couldn't help touching him!" Hanji said as she pouted

Eren thought happily "Levi"… the name suited him well.

"Where have you been all this time Eren?!" Levi said madly

Eren couldn't help whimper in the sound of Levi's mad voice

"As for your punishment for leaving without permission you now have to sleep by yourself in the basement" Levi finished.

Levi knew it was kind of a harsh punishment but it had to be done in order for him not to disobey him.

Eren quivered at the thought of another cold basement.

"Why sir "Eren said face dropping to a sad and alone looking expression

"Eren I am not changing my mind and you will be staying in the basement until I say so. Got that!" Levi said getting more mad as the conversation went on.

Eren knew that he was not going to get his way so he just stopped pleading

"Yes sir I understand "Eren said his expression was sad but…

"Hey Levi could I talk to you for a second? " Hanji said

Levi sighed and nodded as he walked towards Hanji telling Eren to go to his room (now the basement).

Eren nodded sadly and left them alone.

"You could be a little nicer to Eren he was only trying to get used to this huge place!" Hanji said

"Shut up shitty glasses, Eren is my pet and I will treat him how I want to" Levi said

Levi thought back to eren's face expression when he told him he would sleep alone in a cold basement. His expression surprised Levi a bit it was like he was used to being alone.

"Levi? Hello are you there" Hanji said waving her hand across his face.

Levi got snapped out of his trance and stared at Hanji

"What? " Levi said grumpily

"Be nicer to Eren "

"Fine if I take him on a walk inside the walls will you leave me alone" Levi said

"Yes I will leave you alone for a while, but I do want to run some tests on Eren didn't you say he could transform into a wolf like titan? " Hanji said getting excited.

" yeah it was really weird it was yesterday night when I brought him home then we…" levis stopped and remembered what had happened before he was in his titan form, yeah pretty sure no sane person would tell Hanji about personal things like that, so he didn't tell.

"Oh so you guys have a relationship going already?" Hanji was almost blown up laughing at Levi's face as she said that.

"No its not anyway I made him bleed a bit and he just transformed" Levi said feeling bad after all he did make Eren remember his past after he transformed, he could hear eren's loud screaming and crying.

"But there is something going on with Eren" Levi said.

"Like what? " Hanji said curiously.

"He says weird stuff after he transforms and screams and cries loudly "Levi said

"It sounds like to me that he was traumatized something probably happened when he was younger." Hanji said.

"Yeah I kind of already figured that out shitty glasses "Levi said

"Why do you always call me that?! Are my glasses dirty or something? "Hanji said loudly spitting everywhere as she spoke getting some on Levi

"It just fits you shitty glasses or maybe I should call you spitty glasses" Levi said as he wiped the spit off himself.

"Back to Eren "Hanji said

"We have to tell Erwin about Eren "Hanji said as she started to walk

"lets go" Levi said getting up

As they were walking to Erwin's office Hanji started talking about what might have happened in eren's past.

"Hanji shut up we are already here so you can be quiet" Levi said

*Knock, knock, knock* Levi knocked on Erwin's door.

"Come in "Erwin said.

Levi and Hanji stepped in the door closing it behind them.

"What is it" Erwin said looking at a map.

"It's about Eren sir he can turn into a titan "Hanji said

This started to interest him Erwin looked up at the two of them now.

"Continue "Erwin said

"Well sir what I have heard from Levi is that he can turn into a titan by hurting himself" Hanji said starting to get excited

"I think we should start to do experiments as soon as possible!" Hanji said happily

"Yes I agree "Erwin said

"Erwin it would also be a good idea to train him "Levi said glaring at Hanji.

"Train him what do you mean "Erwin said

"We should train him to use the 3d maneuvering gear" Levi stated

"We should ask Eren if he himself wants this we can't just make him do this by force we need him alive" Erwin stated

"Yes sir "Levi and Hanji said in unison

Hanji ran out of the room excited to start experimenting with Eren, Levi had started to get up when Erwin stated

"That's right I am going to a meeting and I will be back in a few days" after he said this he walked towards Levi. Pulling him into hug and ruffling his hair. Erwin had started to pull Levi into a kiss when Levi smacked his hands away.

"Whatever," Levi said as he left the room.

Erwin's face grew dark once Levi smacked his hands and left he knew what he had to do and no one was going to get Levi except him.

Levi knew Erwin had a crush on him but now he just wanted Eren and Eren only nobody and was getting in the way of him and Eren not even Erwin.

That reminded him Eren was still in the basement he probably needed to go and check on the brat. Just then Hanji came running into Levi and started screaming.

"Hurry its Eren he needs help!" Hanji said pulling Levi into the basement where Eren had been in; when they got there they saw eren's limp body in the curled in a ball with blood stains all over him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Levi said running towards Eren.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE:<p> 


End file.
